


Это мой первый раз, дорогая

by merryginn



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: First Time, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: побег с Доннаджера, первое знакомство пилота Алекса Камала и боевого марсианского корвета Росинант, в девичестве Тахи





	Это мой первый раз, дорогая

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF The Expanse 2019, beta eorichus

— Будь со мною поласковее, милая, — нервно попросил Алекс, пристёгиваясь, — это мой первый раз.

И машина откликнулась: мягко вдавила в кресло ускорением, легко вильнула вправо - влево, заставляя подобраться, втянуть живот и напрячь ягодицы, успокоила мелодичным уведомлением о том, что старт прошёл нормально, потребовала дальнейших указаний.

Рука Алекса к этому времени уже на джойстике, и большим пальцем правой руки он делает то, что пилоты называют “погладить, пока не потечёт”.

Форма джойстика вообще-то запретная тема для шуток, особенно для посторонних.

Гражданский, который осмелился бы прилюдно сравнить систему управления с мужским половым членом, схлопотал бы по морде мгновенно и всерьёз. Но объяснить, как манипулировать кораблём, чтобы отклониться всего лишь на долю градуса в одну или другую сторону иначе, чем через хуй, было невозможно.

Пилоты — больные ублюдки, избранная каста, все поголовно.

Левая рука на выпуклой полусфере баланса, как на яйцах, правая — обнимает ладонью рукоять невозможно пошлым образом, ощущая теплоту и гладкость материала, перебирая пальцами вверх-вниз ползунок подачи напряжения, как опытная шлюха проводит вверх-вниз по стволу, примериваясь к реакции клиента.

И когда корабль ответно дрожит и мурлычет, моментально выдавая в ответ ускорение на пару джи, Алекс понимает, что принят в эту постель. Он сдвигает пальцы на джойстике и берётся за самую головку. С ней надо аккуратнее, там по кругу точки управления маневровыми двигателями, хватает легчайших касаний. Проявишь грубость, и жесткие рывки в стороны отбросят их так, что нежная человеческая плоть превратится в кровавую кашу, размазанную по внутренней оболочке этого металлического пузыря.

Маневровые должны быть готовы, но не задействованы.

Так нежно обводят головку перед дрочкой, добиваясь смазки и приятной дрожи, так предвкушают предстоящее удовольствие и полёт.

Так готовятся к долгому, изматывающему сексу.

Алекс знает: команда лежит по креслам, переживая небольшое, но всё-таки чувствительное ускорение, и он с кораблём практически наедине, всё теперь только в его власти. Алекс знает, что только он один сдерживает огромную мощь реактора, через кресло ощущает переплетение стальных рам, которое защищает его от вакуума, выдерживая — ради него и только для него, — невероятное давление старушки-Вселенной, и чувствует, как у него встаёт.

Все пилоты ощущают удовольствие от работы.

Алекс чертовски хороший пилот.

Он ещё немного добавляет скорости, слегка отводя джойстик, проверяет балансировку на полусфере, широкой уверенной ладонью корректируя курс.

Корабль просчитывает возможные траектории, отзывается лёгкими заминками при выводе данных, чуть подплывает на курсе, и Алекс, понимая, что отступать некуда, особенно если придётся идти быстро и почти вслепую, настойчиво оглаживает полусферу, прогоняя её под пальцами туда-сюда, заставляя бортовой компьютер охватывать всё больше возможных направлений.

Корабль взрыкивает на секунду, протестуя против наплыва данных, но тут же подчиняется и покорно выдаёт единственно верное, по его расчётам, направление полёта.

У Алекса тоже дрожь пробегает по телу: от отзывчивости и мощи нового партнёра, от понимания, что есть путь спасения, и этот путь уводит их прочь от поля боя, где один невидимый корабль сейчас кружит, как хищная птица, над другим, гибнущим марсианским флагманом, от которого они только что, — и целую вечность назад, — отчалили. От того, что обречённый флагман уже через секунду, уже возможно, прямо сейчас превращается в смертельную, быстро гаснущую звезду, от того, что он, Алекс, под надежной защитой (и его приняли! приняли как пилота), и он ласково нежит рукоять, поднимая ускорение ещё на половину джи, заставляя собственное тело уплотниться немного больше дозволенного природой.

Алекс отдаётся кораблю, а корабль доверяется ему, уже доверился, и в этих первых моментах есть что-то невыносимо сентиментальное, о чём не расскажешь никому и никогда, даже после самой жесткой пьянки.

— Кажется, я влюбился в тебя, детка, — говорит он кораблю, и тот капризно виляет вправо, вжимая его локоть в гель подлокотника.

От перегрузки немеют пальцы, а ведь им надо удирать, прятаться, им надо вместе танцевать в пустом пространстве, им надо слиться с космическим мусором так, чтобы затеряться в нём.

Алекс нащупывает кнопку подачи сока, понимая, что скоро придётся ею воспользоваться. Скоро, очень скоро команда отключится совсем, оставляя его наедине со скоростью и собственным возбуждением.

Корабль согласно урчит.

— Ты ведь не против, милая?

Алекс трогает кнопку, как трогают женский сосок: легко и аккуратно, но готовясь ущипнуть, в предвкушении боли и ответной реакции на неё.

— Сейчас пойдет сок, — предупреждает от команду и слышит едва слышные отклики.

Нажимает кнопку.

Позвоночник прошибает яркой вспышкой.

Сок, этот наркотик перегрузки, сейчас смешан для команды с успокоительным, для него — со стимулятором.

Алекс чувствует, как невыносимо давит на грудь сила тяжести, как сужается зрение, как корабль заботливо обволакивает его гелем кресла, старательно придерживаясь нужного курса.

Алекс подрочит себе потом, позже. Он будет делать это резко и жестко, по нарастающей, вспоминая вот этот лекарственный обжигающий холод, бегущий по венам, ухватистую рукоять, на которой его пальцы лежат тяжело и беспомощно, и то, что он и есть корабль, вольный, неукротимый и сильный. Он мчится, подвижный среди хаоса, горящий в безмерном холоде, живой, живой, живой, всеми сенсорами ощущая только свободу, готовый откликнуться на угрозу — торпедами, на приветствие — позывными.

— Мы с тобой прекрасная пара, милая, — скажет он потом, если они выберутся.

Когда они выберутся.

— Когда мы выберемся, — очарованно и пьяно думает Алекс, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за показаниями сенсоров, — я буду верен только тебе, дорогая.

И кажется, что корабль отвечает согласием.


End file.
